hoppoufandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Echoes
'北方不寝番　～　Midnight Echoes '(or as romanized "Hoppou Fushinban", meaning Sleepless Northern Vigilance.) is the first storyline in the Hoppou series. The story revolves itself around one particular night in which the main heroine, a certain monk living in the moutains above the human village, can't get to sleep because of the terrible ruckus below. Annoyed, she travels down to the human village to learn that it was a band of youkai causing the disruption. Kari apprehends the youkai, threatening to seal them, and they immidiately plead for mercy. The youkai tell her of another loud and destructive ruckus coming from the depths of the forest nearby the village that had frightened them into running amuck in the human village. Striking a promise with the cold, merciless monk, the youkai agreed to never cause a ruckus in the human village if they did not want to be exterminated; meanwhile, Kari raced off into the forest to put an abrupt halt on the terrible ruckus, unknown of the youkai that still lurk in the forest during. Characters Write the first section of your article here. Story Because of an unknown ruckus, Kari Yukia raced off into the youkai forest. All seems calm when she is caught by surprise by the wandering ghost who is quickly dealt with. Kari, then encounters the mischevious Ameiro Tanuki, who delays her progress even further with her playful antics. Nonetheless, Kari defeats her, very annoyed at the tanuki, and threatens to exterminate her. But, feeling sympathy (and having better things to do), she spared the tanuki, and went further into the forest. Not long after, she's confronted by Raden Hougyoku, a passing binbougami. Raden is angered by Kari's sarcasm and indirect insults and attacks, only to fail. Later, Momo, an acrobatic monkey youkai spots Kari racing deep within the forest. She attempts to delay Kari's actions by provoking a fight, mentioning something of oni lurking in the forest, but loses miserably. Upon her defeat, Kari notices a small shiny object falling from out of Momo's pocket; she freaks out and goes after it; Kari was close behind. Momo apprehends Kari a little later, and accuses her of wanting to steal her "precious gem". Kari silences the chimp. The "precious gem" had transformed into a young-looking girl who went by the name Udekazari Lotus. She warns Kari of the dangers in the forest, such as oni, and the recently defeated Momo, who apparently claimed that part of the forest. Kari threatened to seal Udewa if she stood in her way, and of course she did. After the fight, Kari demanded that Udewa point her in the direction of the ruckus. She raced off, deeper into the heart of the forest. Kari began to notice a huge collection of butterflies and moths gathering towards an eerie illumination off in the distance. Some of the butterflies, even attacked Kari, but she continued towards the source of the light. Upon her arrival, she met a kirin by the name of Liang Qi who manipulated flames. She mentioned that she was providing lighting for a celebration being held in the near by oni village. Kari, thus, concluded that the oni must be responsible for all the happenings. Before she could go running towards the village to put a stop to the wild oni party, Liang Qi stopped Kari, saying that it'd be rude to interrupt their fun. Kari, no longer caring, apprehended the kirin. Upon the kirin's defeat, it caused a sobering stir amungst the oni, and they rushed outside the forest to the source, where Kari was now headed. She quickly made her way to the thick of the oni celebration. She noticed that the ground was constantly shaking...an earthquake? Before she could observe further, she bumped into the drunken chieftan, Tsuchi Nobushi. Tsuchi, who was rather glad to see a human in the oni village offered Kari to join them in their celebration of the cheiftain's daughter's coming-of-age, but she declined, demanding an end to it at once because it was disturbing the youkai of the forest, as well as the humans. She also said that she'd put a stop to it by force if the cheiftain did not. Tsuchi laughed, and decided to play a "game of strength" with the monk. If she won, the party would continue; if Kari won, Tsuchi promised to put a stop to the party.